reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Rush
is a Free For All (FFA) game mode in the multiplayer of Red Dead Redemption. It can be played with up to sixteen players, and takes place in a small area of the game map, outside of Free Roam, generally centered around a settlement. Description is a bag game, the object of which is to collect bags of gold that are randomly scattered around the map and to deliver them to chests that are also scattered around the map. Bags and chests are spawned in waves, with the number of bags in a wave dependent on the number of players in the session (the number of bags is equal to one less than the number of players). Chest locations will sometimes change between waves, but there is a limited set of possible chest locations. The game starts with a Standoff, which gives the winning player a leg up on the first wave of bags (there is a short delay before the losing players from the Standoff respawn). New players can join a match already in progress. Players can pick up one or two bags at a time. Each bag slows the player's movements. If a player is killed while carrying a bag, it is dropped and another player can pick it up. The game lasts either ten minutes or until a player captures ten bags. If at the end of the ten minute period no player has captured ten bags, the player with the most bag captures is declared the winner. If multiple players are tied for total bag captures at the end of the time limit, the match will enter sudden death where the first player to capture a bag wins. The sudden death period expires if neither of the tied players captures a bag within a specified time period. In this case the match is declared a draw. All players start with the same set of weapons, which varies with each map location. Additional weapons are available in chests throughout the map. Ammo chests and dead-eye refills are also available. Locations Several locations are available and the game playlist will rotate between locations, alternating with other game modes depending on the playlist selected. The following locations are available in the main game: *Armadillo *Chuparosa *Las Hermanas *MacFarlane's Ranch *Pacific Union Railroad Camp The following locations are added in the Legends and Killers Pack DLC: *Blackwater *Fort Mercer *Rio Bravo *Thieves' Landing Multiplayer Challenges During a game, some Stat Challenges, most Weapon Challenges, and some PVP challenges can be contributed to or completed. Tips *Carrying one bag at a time makes the player quicker and less of a target. Carrying two bags at a time lets the player rack up the score faster, but at the expense of speed. Carrying two bags can be good when they are close together and close to the destination chest or if they are in a part of the map that has few other players. Gallery GoldRush.png|Stand-off by rifle: only one of these men will earn this bag of gold. Achievements/Trophies The player can acquire the following Trophies/Achievements by participating in games: ---- ---- The player is equipped with Throwing Knives on the Pacific Union Railroad Camp map. The Hunting Knife is available on all maps. ---- Category:Game modes Category:Multiplayer